


The Dawn

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Теперь, когда Кассандра свободна от обязательств перед другими, она должна выполнить обязательство перед собой





	The Dawn

У леди Тревельян кошмары. Об этом знают все, с кем она ночевала на привалах, в замке же толстые стены хранят ее тайну. Кассандра считает — ничего удивительного, учитывая то, что произошло, и то, что еще только должно произойти. И сочувствует.

Она порой заходит к Эвелин, когда замок затихает — распущенные темные волосы, огромные глаза на бледном лице, без брони она такая юная — и леди Тревельян смущенно улыбается, словно стесняясь своих страхов.

Кассандра заходит все чаще, пока однажды не обнаруживает у дверей одного из людей Лелианы, со спокойными глазами и невыразительным лицом, и он говорит, что леди тайный канцлер велела никого не впускать. Кассандра едва не хватается за меч, но находит в себе силы сдержаться, чтобы обрушить праведный гнев на Лелиану.

 

Лицо Лелианы тоже ничего не выражает, когда Кассандра находит ее работающей; кажется, кроме нее во всей крепости не спят только часовые.

— У нее нет здесь врагов! — возмущение не дает бывшей Искательнице совладать с голосом. — Отзови своего человека!

Сестра Соловей не отрывает взгляда от бумаг.

— Она беспокойно спит. Я хочу, чтобы она чувствовала себя защищенной.

— У нее нет здесь врагов, — с напором повторяет Кассандра.

— Может быть, — легким тоном отвечает Лелиана. — А может и есть.

Утром Эвелин выглядит выспавшейся, и возмущение Кассандры гаснет.

 

Эвелин спешит в птичник после каждой миссии, и Кассандре немного жаль, что не ее юная Тревельян выбрала на роль конфидента, но ничего не поделаешь.

Армия Инквизиции растет, дворяне пачками пишут письма, заявляя о своей преданности делу Вестницы Андрасте, Эвелин принимает свой титул как должное и милостиво кивает, когда истово верующие бросаются перед ней на колени — и Лелиана зорко следит за врагами глазами своих шпионов, собирает и хранит секреты, держит невидимые нити.

Одну она сжимает особенно крепко.

Эвелин взрослеет — так быстро, как могут заставить только война и ответственность — избавляется от юношеской неуверенности, становится не только символом, но настоящим предводителем, за которым готовы идти на смерть. Который готов вести на смерть и жить с последствиями своих решений.

И шепот Лелианы не перестает литься ей в уши.

— Она манипулирует тобой, — говорит Кассандра.

Они одни в покоях леди Тревельян, выглядящих необжитыми и безликими, и Эвелин не делает непонимающего лица.

— Она наставляет меня, — возражает Вестница — между бровей тонкая морщинка, какой-то месяц назад ее не было — и какой же твердый у нее взгляд.

— Думай только своей головой, — просит Кассандра. — Ты хороший человек, Эвелин. Лелиана не всегда права. Она умная, но... жестокая, и изменения, которых она жаждет, потребуют крови. Не делай своих людей разменной монетой, которой заплатишь за перемены.

— Я понимаю, что вы не всегда сходитесь во мнениях, Кассандра, — Эвелин больше не выглядит юной без доспехов. — Но Лелиана хочет сделать мир лучше. Как и ты.

— Ты слишком веришь в нее, — качает головой Искательница. — И ты напрасно думаешь, что знаешь, чего она действительно хочет.

Эвелин отвечает негромко, глядя внутрь себя:

— Я точно знаю, чего она хочет от меня — чтобы я стала тем, кто воплотит ее... наши мечты. И, с ней за спиной, я могу это сделать.

Кассандра знает, когда бой проигран, и нужно отступить.

Она заставляет себя мягко прикрыть дверь, но потом бьет кулаком по каменной кладке с такой силой, что корежит металлические сочленения перчатки.

 

Леди Инквизитор на троне выглядит слишком хрупкой, слишком маленькой для массивного сидения, но взгляд, которым она впивается в тех, кто зависит от ее милости, заставляет подсудимых неуютно ежиться.

— Трудное решение, но правильное, — говорит она старосте Крествуда. — В Ордене вам найдут применение.

— Делайте то, что делают Стражи, когда приходит их время, — говорит она сэру Рут. — Отправляйтесь на Глубинные Тропы без права вернуться назад.

— Вам нет оправдания, — говорит она Эремонду. — Мой приговор: усмирение.

Кассандра по-прежнему ночует рядом с Эвелин на привалах, спиной ощущая тепло ее тела.

Эвелин спит спокойно.

 

На балу в Халамширале Лелиана выглядит приветливой и расслабленной, улыбка, расцветшая на ее губах, даже Кассандре кажется очаровательной. Леди Инквизитор пару раз подходит к ней, советуется о чем-то, смеется — но когда она танцует с Флорианной, и глаза всего зала устремлены на них, Кассандра смотрит на Лелиану и видит, как леди тайный канцлер сжимает зубы и стискивает побелевшими пальцами золотой кубок. Будь они в Неварре, где вино подают в бокалах на тонких ножках, хрусталь бы уже рассыпался крошкой в ее руке.

Леди Инквизитор предотвращает убийство императрицы, неведомым образом заставляя Гаспара и Селину забыть обиды — Кассандра подозревает, что там, на балконе, прозвучали не только слова о необходимости мира, но и угрозы. Кассандру тошнит от приторных запахов и лицемерных улыбок, от количества грязных секретов в шкафах власть имущих.

Лелиана улыбается, кивая эльфийке в одной из вычурных орлейских масок, двор потрясен и в восторге, имя Эвелин у всех на устах, но императрица смотрит на Вестницу с тоской.

Когда они возвращаются в Скайхолд, Тревельян мягко берет Лелиану за руку, и ту покидает напряжение, которое даже бдительная Кассандра не смогла углядеть — словно сняли тетиву с тугого лука.

— Это была безупречная партия, леди Инквизитор, — говорит сестра Соловей с неуместным формализмом. — Императрица не забудет того, что вы сделали для нее. Все они не забудут.

Кассандра ловит взгляд Варрика — и сукин сын понимающе, невесело усмехается.

 

Скайхолд вспыхивает ликованием, как солома от искры.

Пока Кассандра добирается до главного зала, ее то и дело пытаются обнять, и общий настрой захватывает ее, убыстряет ток крови, заставляет улыбаться.

Эвелин беседует с Жозефиной. В бою она потеряла половину уха, и, чтобы прикрыть бинты, на леди Инквизитора надели орлейскую маску, из тех, что скрывают волосы под мягкой тканью — но ее невозможно не узнать. По левую руку от Вестницы стоит Лелиана — губы сложены в мягкую, отчужденную улыбку — и Кассандре не хочется подходить.

За троном по приказу леди Инквизитора установили флаги — дома Приливов, омытого кровью бойцов Железного Быка, льва Валмонтов, Серых Стражей, Круга Магов, и Церкви.

Над ними высится штандарт со знаменем Инквизиции.

— Какая ирония, а? — спрашивает Варрик Кассандру. Она успела привыкнуть, что он незаметно оказывается рядом с ней, когда мысли становятся слишком тяжелыми, но не успела решить, как к этому относиться. — Церкви положено бы ненавидеть Кунари, Серые Стражи должны напыжиться и сказать, что они выше презренной политики, а орлесианцы — есть сыр со вкусом отчаянья; и все же их флаги стоят тут, как трофеи, их послы раскланиваются перед Тревельян, и будь я проклят, если каждая из сторон не писается от счастья глубоко в душе, что им подфартило связаться с Вестницей.

Кассандра не хочет говорить об этом, ни с Варриком, ни с кем-либо еще. Она вспоминает Эвелин Тревельян — растрепанные волосы, ссадина на щеке, девчонка, влезшая туда, куда не следовало бы — решительно кивающей на просьбу Кассандры отправиться к Бреши. Ее губы были белыми от волнения, глаза — испуганными и темными, но она согласилась, не раздумывая.

Теперь в ее глазах уверенное спокойствие, а губы всегда вежливо улыбаются.

— Скажи мне, Варрик, — просит Кассандра, потому что она видит Варрика в последний раз, потому что ей хочется, чтобы он замолчал, потому что она, наверное, правда желает это знать. — Ты любишь Бьянку?

Варрик замолкает, как она и хотела.

Она ждет вопроса «ревнуешь, Искательница?», почти слышит его, но гном говорит не это.

— Если бы ты спросила, любил ли я ее, то я бы, пожалуй, ответил, что да. Но дело прошлое.

— Но ты зовешь свой арбалет ее именем. И до сих пор... один, — неловко указывает Кассандра. От смущения кровь приливает к щекам. Она не любит такие разговоры, она не умеет их вести.

— Ничего от тебя не скроешь, — вздыхает Варрик. — Может, я люблю цепляться за прошлое и иллюзии. В конце концов, все это делают, почему мне нельзя?

— Не я, — говорит Кассандра, и Варрик вдруг смотрит на нее совершенно по-особенному, так, как никто прежде, и Кассандра не знает, что ей делать с этим взглядом.

— Не ты, — соглашается гном.

 

Морозный воздух колет нос.

На душе у Кассандры так же бело и пусто, как вокруг.

Варрик нагоняет ее, когда звуки празднования затихают вдалеке, а огни исчезают за горной кручей.

 

— Даже не попрощалась? — спрашивает Тетрас с веселой укоризной. — Ладно, это простительно. Но даже не захватила приличную сумму деньжат на дорогу? Это достойно порицания.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает Кассандра. Обычно, покидая Скайхолд, они не разговаривали, пока не спускались по серпантину в долину — слишком холодно, слишком затратно для дыхания — но этот вопрос не может ждать.

Варрик не смущается ни на секунду. Он всегда готов к речам, и это в нем всегда раздражало — и восхищало — Кассандру больше всего.

— Я вдруг почувствовал себя лишним среди всех этих ребят, которые собрались творить историю. И, ты ведь знаешь, я так и не извинился перед тобой за то, что соврал про Хоука. Он все равно оказался втянут в эту заварушку и погиб, но, да — я соврал тебе, потому что хотел его защитить. Мне жаль.

Кассандра лишь выдыхает облачко морозного пара в ответ.

К счастью, Варрик не нуждается в собеседнике. Он поправляет ремешок арбалета и начинает спускаться, и Кассандре приходится идти за ним, чтобы слышать, что он говорит. Ничего важного, конечно — он не спрашивает, куда она собралась идти, не говорит, куда решил отправиться сам, в его болтовне ни слова о Корифее, или Создателе, или Вестнице — но Кассандра слушает его хрипловатый голос, пробивающийся через завывания ветра, и вспоминает день, когда, сама того не зная, перестала быть Усмиренной.

Она уверена, что Лелиана — которая никогда не станет Верховной Жрицей — видит глазами своих шпионов, как они уходят, но никто их не останавливает.

Потом Кассандра чувствует позади присутствие, движение, угрозу, что-то — и выставляет щит, готовясь защищать их обоих, и она в ужасе от мысли, что это люди Инквизиции, что ей придется драться с ними — но на нее смотрят грустные серые глаза из-под нелепой шляпы с широкими полями.

— Парень, ты, никак, захотел приключений? — спрашивает Варрик, опуская руку, которой потянулся за арбалетом. — Если Искательница не против, то для тебя местечко всегда найдется.

Кассандра убирает щит.

— Я не возражаю. Но не надо рыться в моей голове, Коул, — просит она. — Не сейчас.

Лицо Коула становится не таким похожим на маску утопленника, когда он улыбается.

— Мне стало плохо в замке. Я буду рад путешествовать с друзьями.

— О, мы с Искательницей не друзья, — фыркает Варрик. — Она все еще дуется на меня за то, что... в общем, у нее есть ко мне кое-какие счеты.

— Но она рада тебе, — говорит Коул. Снег хрустит у него под сапогами, и Кассандра в который раз задается вопросом о том, насколько реален этот звук, и насколько реальны следы существа, которое не должно иметь тела. — И когда она сочла, что вас атакуют, она в первую очередь закрыла тебя.

— Я же сказала — не надо рыться в моей голове! — Кассандра смущена и раздражена, и она не знает, какое чувство сильнее.

— Мне понадобились только глаза, чтобы это увидеть, — тихо, как послушный ребенок, отвечает Коул.

Когда они спускаются в долину, уже светает, зеленеет пробивающаяся трава — не тем кислотным цветом, которым горят Разрывы, а нежным и сочным.

Все вокруг залито светом, как и у Кассандры в душе.


End file.
